


Love Me Tender

by flickawhip



Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for HHAnon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Tender

The day’s filming had been rough, most times it was easy enough to brush off what had gone on but today… today it wasn’t so easy. Martha had been shaking since the filming finished, seemingly unable to breathe properly. 

“Mar?”

Alice moved to gently touch Martha’s shoulder. Hating the flinch. 

“Sweetheart, sit down.”

Martha had sunk into the seat then, still shaking even when Alice drew her closer, stroking a hand through Martha’s hair, cradling her closer and letting her lips brush over Martha’s slowly, tentative, not pushing for anything. That’s not what this is all about, this is about soothing Martha, calming her. 

Martha however had been less tentative, still soft but needing the contact. The kiss had gone from slow, languid and sweet to needy, passionate and determined, the two soon becoming fully entangled, Alice gently pushing Martha back, curling in next to her, the kisses remaining all that happened, Alice wrapping the woman in her arms, smiling softly. 

“Relax Mar, you’re safe.”

Martha had purred a little, nestling closer and sleeping.


End file.
